Time to Believe
by lunafire78
Summary: Landon and Jamie are back from their Honeymoon, an account on Faith and Landon finding his way to believe that anything is possible.
1. Ch 1

Time To Believe - Ch. 1  
  
** I Do Not Claim the 'Walk to Remember' characters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
It's been a week and the pair has returned to Rev. Sullivan's home after a trip into the mountains. Landon brought everything in from the car as Jamie went to lay down. "It's late I was getitng worried." Rev. Sullivan said as he closed the door once the last bag was brought inside and he looked to his son-in-law. Landon nodded to him, "The traffic was terrible and Jamie wanted to stop at a few places along the way home." he didn't mention the fact that she seemed weaker more than ever the past week. "Well good night Landon." Rev. Sullivan said and went up the stairs to his room.  
  
Landon took the last suitcase into his and Jamie's room and set it down. Closing the door he got ready for bed. Turning to the bed he laid down facing Jamie watching as she slept. He knew she may not have long and the thought ate away inside of him, "How can she be dying? When she is an angel when she sleeps?" Rolling back out of the bed he walked to the window and stared out at the stars. He had never really prayed before, "God please don't take her from me, help me find a way that she might live."  
  
'I'm down on my knees again tonight...I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right...See there is a girl that needs Your help...I've done all that I can do myself ...I am tired I'm sure You can understand Each night as she sleeps. I hold her hand...And I try not to cry As the tears fill my eyes'  
  
Going back to the bed he crawls back in beside her and lightly kisses her forehead. Watching her smile in her sleep he grins and drapes his arm around her snuggling close as she does on instinct. Closing his eyes his thoughts travel back to all the times before he ever got to know her, laughing at her and calling her names. "She never gave up on me." he whispers softly to himself, "I refuse to give up on her."  
  
'Sometimes late at night I watch her sleep....I dream of the woman she'd like to be...I try to be strong and see her through...But God who she needs right now is You... Let her grow old..Live life without this fear...What would I be....Living without her here...She's so tired and she's scared....Let her know that You're there...'  
  
Drifting off to sleep he begins to dream of what life could be like. He saw himself holding a baby in his arms rocking it to sleep. Lightly he was singing a soft song and then in walked Jamie all smiles as she watched them. "Take care of our daughter Landon" she said in the dream and he looked up and she faded away. Opening his eyes he looked at her again just to be sure she was laying beside him still, "God please help me." he whispered and tried going back to sleep.  
  
'Can You hear me? Am I getting through tonight? Can You see her? Can You make her feel all right? If You can hear me... Let me take her place somehow.. See, she's not just anyone ... She's my true Love... Can you hear me? Can you see her? Please don't leave her... She's my Wife'  
  
That morning Landon woke up to find Jamie wasn't beside him. Getting up quickly he got dressed and went downstairs to find her in the kitchen talking to her dad. "Morning!" she walked over and greeted her husband with a kiss. He smiled and kisses her back, "Morning.. Did you sleep..." he was cut off mid sentence. "Well I need to go bye you two." Rev. Sullivan excused himself quickly and left them standing there. Walking over to the table she sat down, "He worrys too much." she tried dismissing it with that and Landon sat beside her. "I guess I can't blame him too much. So we should get going to school huh?" he said with a smile and took her hand in his.  
  
They walked out to his car and he drove them to the school. Walking hand in hand they went through the front doors of the building. "SUPRISE!!!!!" a group shouted at them and Belinda came up hugging them both. Both shocked Dean grinned, "So we decided to throw the married couple a back from spring honeymoon break party in study hall!" Jamie's eyes filled with tears as they all walked to the study hall together and went inside sitting down. Eric sat down on the other side of Landon, "So man how's married life?" He grinned answering, "It's wonderful man."  
  
"Jamie..." Belinda turned to her and grabbed her into another hug, "I...I'm so sorry for all the mean things I've done and said in the past. Forgive me?" Jamie hugged her back knowing in her heart she truly was sorry, "Of course the past is just that." The rest also offered up apologies for different things they have done and Jamie forgiven them all. Landon was in awe of what a wonderful person he had as his lifemate to forgive everyone he was thinking in the back of his mind only was doing this because they were sorry for her condition. The bell rang and they all got up, Jamie though got up slowly and then looked at Landon and then blacked out in his arms. "Jamie? Jamie?" he said craddling her as he sat with her on the floor, "Someone go call a paramedic!!" 


	2. Ch 2

Time To Believe - Ch. 2  
  
** I Do Not Claim the 'Walk to Remember' characters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
The paramedic arrived and rushed Jamie to the hospital. Landon sat out in the waiting room to hear anything when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up, "Hey Rev. Sullivan." After sitting down they both were quiet unsure of what to say to one another. Then his mother walked down the hall, "Landon!" He stood up and they hugged the fear inside of him releasing as he held onto her tightly, "She was fine and then she just...Fainted..." Sitting back down he ran his hand through his hair. Rev. Sullivan got up and walked to the coffee machine getting three cups handing one to both of them, "It'll be ok Landon." was all he said as he sat back down and all going silent.  
  
The hours went by slowly and they still waited for word on her condition. Eric, Dean and a few others from school joined them in the waiting area all concerned. Then finally the doctor came in, "Mr. Carter?" Landon got up and stepped out with him and was taken to a private room to talk. "Please have a seat." the man told him and they sat across from each other, "Mr. Carter your wife well.... Things are touch and go right now. I am going to submit her here for a while under close watch." Unsure of what to really say Landon stared off out the window, "Is there anything at all I can do?" he looked back at the Doctor. The man took off his glasses and laid them on the desk getting up and walking to his side and resting a hand upon his shoulder, "Son best advice I can give you right now is to pray." Then the doctor left the room giving him time to reflect on everything he has told him.  
  
Walking out of the office Landon walked to Jamie's room and went inside closing the door. The words of the doctor echoed in his mind 'Pray'. Staring at his wife he watched her sleep so soundly like nothing was wrong and he waited before going closer taking in how much he has learned from her in just a short time. Landon went to her bedside and pulled up a chair sitting down. Reaching over he took her hand in his and brought it up kissing the top of it lightly. "God please don't take her from me. Not yet... There are so many things she has yet to do and so many more lives to touch. Please... Please God let me take her place." he prayed in a light voice holding back the tears that wanted to fall.  
  
A few hours went by slowly and Landon sat at her side watching over her as if she was in a endless sleep. Rev. Sullivan opened the door and silently came in walking over standing at the bedside looking at his daughter. A few minutes passed by before the Rev. broke the silence, "You know something, even through everything she has been put through. All the pain of the treatments, and the pain of knowing she will never get to grow old. Jamie has never lost her faith, nor has she ever stopped believing God has a greater purpose for her." Landon listened just staring at her still, letting the words sink inside growing a little angry but trying to hide it, "Believe in what? If I lose Jamie I will lose everything I believe in.... Because before Jamie I didn't believe in anything. She gave me a reason to believe." he looked up at Rev. Sullivan his eyes fixed upon him, "If she dies then the better part of me will die with her."  
  
Rev. Sullivan looked at him with a frown, "Landon.... After Jamie told you the truth, why did you stay with her? If that is how you feel. Why did you bother?" Looking awya from him Landon stood up and looked out the window towards the setting sun, "I...I guess part of me still holds onto the fact that she can beat this thing. She...." rubbing his hand ove rhis eyes he turned and left the room. Going down the hall he walked past his mother and a few of his friends. Getting to the elevator he pushed the down button and waited. "Where are you going?" a female voice came to him. Looking over he saw Belinda with Dean, and Eric with her. "I need to clear my head." Landon told her and pushed the button again. Dean walked over standing in front of the elevator not to let him in once the door opened, "You need to be here right now." Landon got right in his face, "You never liked Jamie, so why do you care?"  
  
Dean stood there as Eric came closer in case a fight was to break out. "Listen you know at school everything is just whacked. I was dissing something I never understood, but you know what. You aren't the only one that has learned something from Jamie." Dean said as Landon took a step back in disbelief, "Everything was a popularity contest, all I cared about was how people saw me. That was what it was about. Jamie didn't care what others thought, she was herself and had the repect for herself that others were blind to see. We were all blind to it, yourself included until she woke you up." Eric nodded in agreement with Dean, "Yeah man, Jamie through everything we put her through still had a good attitude. Even with her being sick on top of it." They all came and hugged Landon together, "Thanks guys I guess I needed to hear that."  
  
"Landon!" they all looked over seeing his mother, "Jamie is asking for you.." Landon smiled and ran past her and down the hall to Jamie's room. 


	3. Ch 3

Time To Believe - Ch. 3  
  
** I Do Not Claim the 'Walk to Remember' characters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Getting to Jamie's room Landon walked inside and over to her, "Hey." She looked over form her father with a weak smile and reached out her hand to him. Landon sat on the side of the bed next to her leaning down kissing her brow, "How's my angel this evening?" Jamie grinned at him and answered in a soft voice, "Tired....." Holding her hand in his, "Just rest and regain your strength. I'm going to be right here beside you." She looked at her father and back over at Landon, "Go..Get my bear?" Rev. Sullivan was a little confused but saw the smile upon Landon's face. "Alright I will." he leaned down kissing her lips, "Be back soon."  
  
Leaving he walked back down the hall and to the elevators again. Getting to the parking garage he got in his car. He knew he'd have to explain why he left so suddenly to go get this for Jamie as she requested. Thinking back to their honeymoon he remembered when she first saw it on the shelf in the souviner shop. It was a honey brown bear with a gold halo, and white wings like an angel. 'I'll call it honey angel' he smiled remembering when she named it. Parking outside the house he ran to the door and inside up the stairs to their room. Finding the bear on the bed he grabbed it taking time to also pack some stuff she might need, and some stuff for himself as well.  
  
The light on their machine was blinking. Pressing the button to hear the message the first two were hang ups, but the third was someone. 'Landon.... It's Brena... Umm your dad's wife... He wanted me to let you know he will meet you at the hospital. He has some news for you that might help Jamie...Well bye.' Staring at the mahine he wondered if his dad really had something that could help. Taking the bags he walked to the car being sure the bear was in Jamie's.  
  
"Landon!" Belinda called and ran over to him. He looked at her wondering what she wanted. She hugged him and kissed him tightly on the lips, "Remember that I love you. If...When..You know..." He watched as she ran off a little shocked at what just happened. Just shaking his head he loaded the car and got inside heading back to the hospital.  
  
Arriving he carried the bags upstairs and walked to her room. Seeing that she was asleep again he took out the bear before putting the bags away. Tucking it under her arm gently he sat down figuring his mother and the Rev went to get coffee or something. While sitting there a few minutes his mind raced back to Belinda which just kissed him before he came. Wondering what she was up to he knew there was no way he'd let her come between him love for Jamie.  
  
The door to the room opened and a nurse peeked inside, "Mr. Carter?" He looked over at her and she waved for him to join her in the hall. Doing so he then followed her to a little room and upon walking inside he saw him mom, Rev. Sullivan, Jamie's doctor, and his dad. "Landon there might be a way to help Jamie." 


End file.
